Amigos pra sempre, inimigos a parte
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Eles eram apenas dois amigos, mas sua amizade tinha cores acima do normal.


**Fic:** Amigos pra sempre, inimigos a parte.

**Sinopse: **Eles eram só dois amigos, só que sua amizade tinha cores um pouco acima do normal.

**Autor(a): **Maah. Sakura Chinchila

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**.Único.**

- Naruto, sei que você não liga muito para o que o sensei fala, mas dessa vez a coisa é séria. Parece que alguém se feriu gravemente durante o treino.

- Sakura-chan... Não houve nada durante os treinos. – Retrucou o loiro – Só que o Sasuke foi lutar contra o Gaara e...

- Você deixou o Sasuke-kun ir atrás daquele monstrengo? – Gritou Sakura indignada.

- Sakura-chan... Menos... – Pediu Naruto – Eu não sou ninguém para deixar ou não o teme ir atrás daquele ruivo rabugento.

- Ótimo! Realmente ótimo Naruto! Acho que você realmente não tem um pingo de consideração pelos seus companheiros! Aposto que se fosse alguém como a Hinata a se machucar você com certeza teria ajudado! Então não venha, fique aí mofando! Seu idiota! – Sakura virou na direção oposta em que os dois caminhavam e seguiu até o hospital de Konoha, onde seu amado se encontrava.

Naruto deu um longo suspiro.

- Tudo culpa daquele maldito teme...

Sem nenhum tipo de entusiasmo o loiro caminhou lentamente até o hospital de Konoha e viu Sakura sorrindo para Sasuke, enquanto o moreno lhe lançava um olhar de puro desprezo.

Naruto se sentou ao lado de Sasuke e perguntou:

- O que você pensou que estava fazendo para ativar o selo nível dois na sua luta com Gaara, teme?

Sakura começou a protestar gritando que Naruto não devia julgar ninguém, que ele deveria sair daquele lugar naquele momento e que não tinha direito de chamar Sasuke de teme.

- Sakura, cale a boca ou se retire imediatamente. – A voz de Sasuke era fria. A rósea se encolheu e pediu desculpas.

- A culpa não é minha se ele resolveu deixar aquele monstro sair do corpo dele... – Falou Sasuke para Naruto.

- Não é um monstro. – Retrucou o loiro enfurecido – Gaara é um jinchuuriki e apenas isso. Limpe a sua boca antes de falar dos jinchuuriki. Você que resolveu se meter na vida do kazekage. Além do mais, quando voltou da sua voltinha com o Orochimaru ficou querendo provar para todos que era forte.

Sakura voltou a berrar com Naruto.

- Sakura, já mandei calar essa boca. Você está me deixando irritado! – Grunhiu Sasuke.

A menina se calou.

- Eu sou forte. E não preciso provar isso para ninguém. – Retrucou o moreno nervoso.

- Claro. É claro. Admita Sasuke, você tem parado com os treinos por que está com medo de liberar o selo. E sabe que só pode liberar o selo lutando com alguém de seu nível. Por isso resolveu procurar Gaara... – Disse Naruto ciente da situação do melhor amigo.

Sasuke desviou o olhar. Como Naruto conseguia o conhecer tão bem?

Sakura olhava embasbacada para Naruto. Como ele chegara a pensar aquilo? Sasuke não era nada do que ele havia falado. Já ia começar a berrar com o colega de equipe, quando Sasuke respondeu.

- Tem toda a razão, Naruto. Eu fiz exatamente isso. – Disse Sasuke. – E é por isso que assim que sair dessa maldita cama quero lutar com você.

Naruto deu um sorriso.

- Claro teme.

- Então estamos combinados, dobe.

Naruto não se redigiu mais a Sasuke e muito menos a Sakura. Saiu porta a fora deixando a rósea tomar conta do moreno.

- Não ligue para ele, Sasuke-kun. Sabe que ele é um tol...

- Sakura, quantas vezes vou ser obrigado a mandar você calar a boca? Naruto é uma das poucas pessoas que consegue me entender. Você acha que consegue mais não consegue. Então vê se vai embora e para de ficar me enchendo!

Sakura não precisou ouvir isto duas vezes. Saiu correndo do quarto onde se encontrava Sasuke. Depois saiu do hospital, indo direto para sua casa.

Sasuke não dava valor a ela.

Nem um pouco de valor!

E Sakura, sem nem mesmo perceber fazia exatamente o mesmo. Com Naruto.

Sakura era idiota e ingênua. Além de ser uma kunoichi fraca e imbecil ainda tentava entender quem não deveria! – Este era o pensamento do Uchiha.

Sakura é uma garota doce e gentil. É meio histérica e assustadora, mas é legal. Sempre tentei gostar dela e realmente consigo. Só que ela fica se arrastando pra cima daquele maldito teme! – Este era o pensamento de Naruto.

Se qualquer pessoa visse esses dois pensamentos sem conhecer Sakura com certeza pensaria:

"Uma garota doce e assustadora, se tornando uma completa idiota. Fica se arrastando atrás de quem não á quer tentando entende-lo. No final é apenas uma rejeitada."

Sakura havia se tornado uma garota muito pior do que era em sua infância.

Com sete meses de um maravilhoso namoro entre ela e Naruto, Sasuke resolveu voltar para a vila. E a kunoichi foi atrás dele! Inadmissível!

Sakura tinha se tornado a garota mais odiada e excluída de toda Konoha.

Além de só pensar em "Sasuke, Sasuke e Sasuke" ela começou a brigar com todas as meninas, dizendo que ele era dela, e que não podiam falar com o garoto.

Nem conversava com os garotos e só implicava com Naruto.

Excluída e odiada.

Sakura havia merecido tudo aquilo.

Mesmo.

Só que, em algum lugar, Naruto ainda a amava. Ainda possuía o perdão.

Mas estes dois sentimentos estavam prestes a se extinguir.

- Ouvi dizer que Sasuke resolveu desafiar meu irmão. Aconteceu isto mesmo?

Naruto ergueu o olhar para a loira á sua frente.

- Ah, olá Temari. – Ele sorriu. – Sim. Está no hospital de Konoha.

Temari deu de ombros.

- Fez por merecer. – Disse. – Gaara está se segurando para não desfazer o acordo de paz com Konoha.

- Não minta Temari.

A expressão da loira ficou surpresa.

- Eu sei que Gaara não está nem mesmo pensando no assunto.

E virando as costas, Naruto partiu. Ele havia falado com Gaara á dois dias, e sabia dos acontecimentos.

- Parece que o Naruto mudou mesmo... – Murmurou Temari recomeçando a andar. Não estava acostumada a ser acusada de mentirosa.

Naruto continuou caminhando pelas ruas de Konoha, até que seu estômago roncou incensamente.

- Droga. – Reclamou colocando a mão na barriga. – Vou ir no lámen do Ichiraku...

Ele começou a correr e segundos depois, já estava em frente ao seu lugar preferido.

- Oh! Olá Naruto. – Cumprimentou o homem sorridente.

- Olá, ojiisan. Pode me ver um lámen duplo?

Ele sorriu.

- O de sempre? Claro! – E desapareceu cozinha adentro.

Dois minutos depois, a comida já estava na frente de Naruto.

- Aí está!

Naruto repetiu oito vezes, e saciado saiu do lugar com a barriga cheia – e os bolsos vazios.

- Melhor ir treinar para digerir... – Pensou alto enquanto ia em direção á floresta.

- Olá, Naruto-kun! – Tenten cumprimentou-o.

- Ah, Tenten-chan! Neji...

Observou o garoto utilizando o byakugan.

- Hn. – Ele murmurou como se aquilo fosse um cumprimento maravilhoso.

- O que faz por aqui Naruto-kun? – Indagou Tenten parando de treinar seu alvo.

- Dar uma volta, esfriar a cabeça... – Explicou o loiro balançando a mão freneticamente. – Essas garotas me irritam. E esses garotos... Idem.

Tenten deu uma gargalhada alta e animada.

- O que a Sakura-san anda aprontando? – Ela perguntou. – Ah... E o Sasuke-kun?

- Aff, ela fica defendendo o Sasuke, e depois dele brigar com ela fica toda chorosa. Ridículo. – Tenten assentiu com a cabeça, pensativa. – Nossa, eu sou realmente muito óbvio. – Comentei antes de responder a sua pergunta. Ela deu um sorriso. – Ele fica querendo mostrar que é forte mas aí quando perde fica reclamando, e reclamando... Aquele blábláblá de sempre.

A kunoichi riu.

- Você poderia bater nele, porque não faz isto? – Sugeriu.

Naruto olhou para ela. E foi a vez dele gargalhar.

- Como se eu não tentasse. Apesar de não parecer, eu e Sasuke lutamos de igual para igual. Mas ele é muito teimoso. Eu posso deixar ele caído morto que não muda.

Tenten sorriu disfarçadamente e disse para que Neji escutasse:

- Tenho um bem parecido com ele aqui.

Neji fez como se não tivesse ouvido e Naruto deu uma risada abafada, Tenten idem.

Naruto deixara Tenten e Neji depois de uma conversa muito animada com a kunoichi. Neji não se metia muito nos assuntos. Na verdade, não falava nem uma palavra. Só ficava observando a floresta com seu byakugan e treinando em uma árvore.

- Então, está ficando um pouco tarde. – Naruto murmurou quando observou que o sol estava se pondo. – Foi ótimo conversar com você, Ten. – Ele sorriu. – Vou tentar não te atrapalhar mais durante o treino.

- Ah não precisa se preocupar com isso. – Ela deu um de seus sorrisos mais belos para o loiro. – Eu já sou ótima em mira mesmo...

- Então está bem, até mais Neji! – Gritou para o garoto. Se inclinou para Tenten e deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

Depois, virou-se e saiu correndo e saltando.

Tenten olhou-o sumir de vista com um sorriso no rosto. Balançou a cabeça negativamente sorrindo e virou-se para Neji.

- E você, a que horas vai? – Indagou ela.

- Está me expulsando?

- Claro que não. Mas você não gostaria de ir comer comigo? Soube que inaugurou um restaurante aqui próximo que parece ó-ti-mo! – Ela soletrou sorridente.

Ele ficou calado por um tempo e depois começou a falar:

- Não vai dar e-

- Não aceito não como resposta Hyuuga Neji! – Indignou-se Tenten o interrompendo.

- Está bem. Vamos agora?

Ela sorriu.

- Imediatamente.

E os dois começaram a se dirigir para o restaurante.

Naruto estava caminhando lentamente pelas ruas de Konoha. Viu um sapo saltitando, e deu um sorriso amargurado lembrando-se de Jiraiya.

Suspirou. Não teria mais seu mestre, mas ainda assim, tinha aprendido muito com aquele velho pervertido. Muito mesmo.

- Obrigado Ero-sennin... – Agradeceu, olhando para as estrelas que começavam a surgir no céu escuro.

Continuou seguindo seu caminho pelas ruas, e teve a idéia de visitar de novo aquele teme. Estava andando para o hospital, quando uma conhecida garota parou em sua frente.

- O que quer Sakura? – Naruto perguntou normalmente, sem parar de andar. A Kunoichi não se mexeu, bloqueando seu caminho. – _O que diabos você quer_?

Ela o olhou bem nos olhos com ódio.

- O Sasuke pode me desprezar o quanto ele quiser, mas eu ainda amo ele! – Ela falou como se aquilo, de alguma forma, pudesse machucar Naruto. – E _sempre_ o amarei. – Frisou.

- Bom saber. – Naruto falou com descaso. – Pode me dar licença?

A Haruno continuou sem se mover.

- Não. – Respondeu. – Não vou deixar que importune o Sasuke de novo.

Agora Naruto estava irritado. Aquela megera, aquela garota... Como pudera amá-la um dia? Tão... Egoísta...

- Eu importunar o Sasuke? Sou _eu _que ele trata mal, ou é você? Devia prestar mais atenção em quem despreza quem, vagabunda. – Falou sem medo de machucá-la. Estava apenas dando o troco. As feridas que Sakura havia feito em Naruto ainda não haviam se tornado cicatrizes. Continuavam a arder.

- Como você tem coragem de falar isso pra mim? – Choramingou a Haruno. – Eu namorei com você! Eu sou uma garota! Você deveria pelo menos-

- Cale a boca! – Interrompeu o Uzumaki com fúria. – Você namorou comigo porque estava carente! Os boatos na vila são verdade, você é apenas uma prostituta. Uma garota? Sim, você é. A pior das garotas.

Deu um esbarrão nela e passou sem se importar com o choro da rósea.

Sakura desabou ali mesmo, no momento em que a realidade lhe atingia como tapas.

Naruto, sinceramente, não estava se sentindo nem um pouco mal por ter dado uma lição daquelas na Haruno. Ela merecia. Seguiu para o hospital sem se preocupar em olhar para trás, para ver o – agora antigo – amor entre as lágrimas.

Entrou no estabelecimento e foi logo atendido por uma enfermeira incrivelmente familiar para ele. Abriu seu sorriso para a jovem á sua frente.

- Hinata. – Cumprimentou.

- N-Naruto-kun... – A jovem sussurrou levantando a cabeça para olhar para o loiro. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Sorriu. – Não sabia que estava trabalhando aqui no hospital.

- A-Ah. Faz pouco tempo. – A Hyuuga respirou fundo para se controlar. Não podia continuar gaguejando daquele jeito. Não gostava mais de Naruto, estava namorando com Kiba, e, além disso, trabalhava ali. Não podia agir como se estivesse assustada, ou com vergonha. – Veio ver o Sasuke-san?

- Sim. – O Uzumaki respondeu, admirado por Hinata não ter gaguejado nenhuma vez naquela última frase. – Acho que estou meio fora do horário de visitas, mas...

- Hm, tem razão. – Hinata consultou o relógio. – Mas Tsunade-sama não liga muito para esse negócio de horários. Ela acha que não fazem nenhum sentido.

- Eu também acho que não fazem. – Sorriu.

- Hinata-sama! Chegou um novo paciente! É meio urgente! – Alguém gritou, chamando a Hyuuga.

- Ah! Já estou indo! – Gritou de volta. Naruto pensou que aquilo provavelmente deveria atrapalhar o sono dos pacientes. – Não se preocupe. – Hinata falou, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do loiro. – Colocamos um jutsu para que todos os quartos só possam ouvir o som que vem de seus próprios.

- Foi uma ótima idéia. – Elogiou, com surpresa.

- Sim. Bom, tenho que ir. Já sabe onde fica o quarto, certo? Até mais Naruto-kun!

- Hinata! – Berraram ao mesmo tempo em que a Hyuuga saía correndo, dando as costas para o Uzumaki.

- Ela virou alguém responsável... Que bom. – O loiro sorriu e começou a se dirigir para o lugar onde Sasuke se encontrava. Quarto 312.

Entrou na porta sem bater, e encontrou o moreno sentado na cama, olhando pela janela. E pela primeira vez, Naruto notou que a janela dava bem em frente ao hospital... Bem onde havia uma Haruno no chão, chorando.

- Arrependido? – A voz do moreno ecoou pelo quarto, enquanto ele virava-se para fitar o melhor amigo.

- Não. – Respondeu o Uzumaki. – Na verdade, nem um pouco.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio, e Naruto tornou a falar.

- Acha que eu deveria ficar arrependido? Bem, não vou conseguir me arrepender, então, se quiser, pode me dar um soco. – O loiro deu de ombros.

Sasuke se virou para fitá-lo.

- Ela era mesmo irritante.

Antigamente, Naruto xingaria Sasuke e diria para ele respeitar e valorizar a Haruno.

Agora?

- Sim, ela _é _mesmo irritante.

- Hm, tem razão. No presente. Ela é. Mas, mudando de assunto... – A voz começou a adquirir tom de sarcasmo. – A que devo a sua ilustre presença, dobe?

- Teme. – Murmurou Naruto antes de responder a pergunta. – Na verdade, eu estava com saudades, e resolvi fazer uma visitinha e trazer maçãs!

- Ótima imitação da Sakura.

_- Eu sei_. – Os dois sorriram um para o outro.

- Ah sei lá. Eu não ia ter nada pra fazer em casa, então vim aqui. – O loiro respondeu.

- Pra matar o tempo? – Sasuke riu.

- Sim.

- Como você quer matar o tempo?

Naruto o fitou, sem entender direito a pergunta. Sentou ao lado do amigo na cama.

- Não sei... Como você acha que poderí-

As palavras que começavam a sair da boca de Naruto foram interrompidas por um beijo de Sasuke.

Naruto deu um pulo para trás.

- SASUKE! O que _você pensa que_ está fazendo?

- Eu... – Sasuke começou sem saber o que responder. – Eu não... Sei...

- Não sabe?

- Eu só... Quis beijar você.

- _Quê_? – Naruto olhou para o moreno sem conseguir entender, o ultraje na voz. Mas pela primeira vez, assim que olhou para Sasuke, notou o quanto sua face estava corada, o quanto seu coração parecia bater rápido, o quanto ele era bonito...

- Eu só quis beijar você, caramba! – Repetiu o moreno, e por algum motivo que desconheceu, Naruto avançou para o moreno e lhe deu outro beijo.

E os dois começaram a se beijar e rolar pela cama.

- Hei... Naruto...? – As faces dos dois estavam coradas, suadas.

- Hm?

- Sabe por quê... Eu nunca dei valor às garotas que gostavam de mim por todo esse tempo?

- Por quê?

- Porque eu sempre te amei.

O Uzumaki nem teve tempo de dizer seus sentimentos para Sasuke. O quanto o amava também. Porque o moreno já tinha dado outro beijo nele.

E, a luz da lua, cercada pela escuridão da noite, estava Sakura, agora, a garota mais odiada de Konoha, sem saber que seu "eterno" amor estava se agarrando com seu ex-namorado.

Acho, que depois dessa, ela iria precisar de um psicólogo.

**OooOooOooOooO**

**CÉEEEEEUS! x.x Eu estou com essa fanfic aqui desde... 23 de junho de 2009! O_O Note que hoje é dia 12 de junho, e eu conclui esse negócio. 12 de junho de 2010. Quase 1 ano inteiro depois de começar. Pra você ver... E não chegou nem a 10 páginas. Sinta o drama. Bem, inicialmente, eu ia fazer isso BEM maior e com MUITOS capítulos... Mas eu acho que REALMENTE não sei escrever um yaoi decente. Esse foi o melhor que consegui, e hum... Foi meu primeiro. LOL**

**Ah, com relação ao título... Bem, provavelmente, vocês devem ter achado que ele não teve NADA A VER com a fanfic, mas como eu já tinha decidido ele... Eu preferi não mudar. E não tinha nenhum outro título que prestasse na minha cabeça, então, compreendam.**

**Botei pra fora minha raiva que tive da Sakura há uns tempos atrás nessa fanfic. Quem gosta da Sakura, não me mate por fazê-la sofrer. **

**Beijos, até a próxima! :3**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_


End file.
